<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Erotic Encounters: Irelia and Karma in the wartent by kaddra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463694">Erotic Encounters: Irelia and Karma in the wartent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddra/pseuds/kaddra'>kaddra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Recovery, Romance, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddra/pseuds/kaddra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly gruesome skirmish in which Irelia suffers an injury, her old friend Karma is brought in to oversee her rehabilitation as Ionia simply cannot afford to lose their Blade Dancer. During the healing process, Karma uses several techniques Irelia hasn't experienced before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karma/Xan Irelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Erotic Encounters: Irelia and Karma in the wartent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ionian War rages, and with every day that passes the forces of Noxus carve deeper and deeper into the once tranquil nation. Irelia, the people's champion, fights for her and her people's freedom, but even as strong a person as the Blade Dancer has no choice but to lose faith as her people scream in agony all around her. In a particular skirmish on one of the many frontiers, Irelia was witness to yet another unspeakable act, but as she readied herself to take vengeance upon the aggressor an arrow pierced her from behind and she faded from conciousness. Now, she awakes in a medic's tent the following morning, anger still flaring within her.</p><p>She awoke with a scream as a sharp pain shot through her body. Someone had turned her over on her side and was currently inflicting some serious pain to her lower back, no doubt in an attempt to help though it didn't feel like it from where Irelia stood. Lacking the grace with which she usually performed most movements, the Blade Dancer half-rolled and half-lept out out bed, away from the intrusive, though strangely warm and comforting hands that were touching her. As she stumbled to her feet and turned around, a pair of deep violet eyes stared back at her, placed neatly above a faint smile.</p><p>	«Karma?» the wounded woman exclaimed, as if she had to convince herself as well. «I had no idea you were here, you're supposed to be miles away!» Despite the shock and borderline hostility in her voice, Irelia nevertheless moved in to hug her old friend, wincing as another jolt of pain shot through her.</p><p>	«I was called in urgently,» Karma replied, her soothing voice alone enough to dull Irelia's pain just a bit. The tan-skinned woman gestured to Irelia's back as she spoke, removing all doubt in the Blade Dancer's head as to what the urgency was all about. «If we lose you, we lose the war – it's that simple. I'm making sure we don't lose you, a feat I'd have much less trouble with if you laid back down.» As if she was speaking to a child, Karma gently patted the mattress in front of her.</p><p>Irelia, the grogginess of half-sleep now gone from her system realized in that moment that she was as good as naked, her chest covered only in a modest bandage and her legs draped in a blanket that had been fastened with a pin, resembling a fuzzy toga skirt. Her cheeks turned red once it dawned on her who had most likely undressed her, and after a sheepish look towards Karma her eyes landed on the flap of the tent.</p><p>	«Relax,» Karma giggled, cupping Irelia's face with her hand and bringing her face towards her. Again the dread within Irelia's stomach lessened as she drank in the beauty of Karma's eyes and the authority of her voice. «I gave strict orders for no one to enter this tent until you say otherwise, and you know as well as I that our soldiers always follow orders.» Karma's hand now made its way to Irelia's sore side, and with a light squeeze of her fingers the muscles relaxed and a warmth seemed to rush from the point of contact, soon filling Irelia's entire body as she sighed in relief. «Now lie back down, missy, and tell me what happened while I finish stitching you up.»</p><p>Irelia answered with a strained smile as her mind returned to the battlefield, and begrudgingly she complied and laid back down on her side. Within moments the warm hands were again massaging her back, the same warmth as before radiating from Karma's fingertips. As she lay there, last night's events rushed through her head as the mental images of the young Ionian woman and the brutish Noxian soldier flashed back and forth, almost making her dizzy as well as angry. With a gasp she arched forwards as a cold sensation washed over her back, and as she got used to the ointment a single tear rolled down her cheek.</p><p>	«My word, you've been under quite a bit of stress lately haven't you?» the Enlightened One asked, though she no doubt knew the answer. Had it been anyone else, Irelia may have brushed off the question and insisted that she was quite all right, but this was Karma, and Karma always knew when she was lying. Another tear began to roll as she steeled herself for a tough conversation, one that was long over due. Her eyes closed as she began to speak.</p><p>	«I sometimes wonder if it's worth it, to be honest. All the things we do, all the lives I risk, sometimes it seems that Noxus can't be stopped no matter how hard I fight.» Had she opened her eyes, several tears would have burst forth at once, but the only thing to burst in this moment was Irelia's voice as she continued. «Everyone expects me to be strong, to be Ionia's saviour... When sometimes all I want to do is just to give up.»</p><p>The Blade Dancer had been so busy thinking of the right words that when a warm hand touched her cheek and gently rolled her over on her back she didn't notice. She only became aware of the change in posture as she opened her eyes and stared right into Karma's solemn eyes, rather than the flap of the tent, and as she did the tears rolled. Karma gently produced a hand with which she wiped the tears away before she leaned in to plant a comforting kiss on Irelia's forehead. </p><p>	«No one can be strong forever on their own,» she said after straightening herself back up. With the grace of an ancient queen she lifted her tiara off her head and placed it on the table, before she shook her head which caused her hair to run free. It was much longer than Irelia expected, flowing like a dark auburn waterfall down to her shoulders. «Not even you.» In her eyes Irelia now saw something she had never seen before. Normally Karma's eyes radiated security, warmth and comfort, though now the only word the Blade Dancer could think of was--</p><p>	«Fuck!» she said, an unusual word for her to utter, but appropriate as Karma undid the wrappings that held her dress together, and the two watched in painful silence as the long drapes slowly flowed down her curves, revealing more and more skin with each passing second. Another feeling of warmth, this time of internal origin, spread itself through Irelia's body, starting in her stomach but concentrating most of its heat between her legs as she looked on in confusion, awe apparent on her face. «What are you--» she began, but was silenced as Karma lifted her other hand to Irelia's face and pushed a soft yet firm finger across her lips.</p><p>	«Shh,» the Enlightened One urged as the final piece of her purple and white garment slid off her shoulders, baring her entirety in front of her old friend. The finger slowly began to slither back and forth across the Blade Dancer's lips, though Irelia's mind was occupied with other things and hardly noticed. The pain in her back was gone, as was the traumatic memories of yesterday's skirmish. «Stress, pain, agony and grief all have footholds in your mind, and must be banished in order for you to reach your destiny. Allow me to guide you on the path to enlightenment.» With each syllable Karma's finger began moving faster and faster, and as she reached the end of her statement the digit was slick with saliva. As she pulled her hand back a string of liquid fought its hardest to keep the connection between mouth and finger but ultimately stretched itself too thin, and instead flung itself backwards to land on Irelia's chin.</p><p>Irelia had been trained to expect anything out on the field of battle, but this was an arena she was altogether unfamiliar with, and therefore the shock was extreme as soon as Karma lowered her smooth caramel-coloured body down so her face hovered directly above her now pulsing crotch. She wanted to scream, she wanted to beg for release as she felt the skirt below her begin to absorb her moisture, though not a word escaped her lips. Only a slight whimper finally forced itself out, and in the same instant Karma closed the gap and stretched her tongue out to finally apply some pressure. Stars appeared where they hadn't been before as the edges of Irelia's vision went blurry, and an intense pleasure coursed through her. Soon Karma's soft tongue made the Ionian champion moan loudly, and it wasn't long before a light appeared at the end of the tunnel.</p><p>	«Karma, I'm--» but the words trailed off and became a howl as Irelia reached her first orgasm of the night, juices flowing out of her like a punctured bucket and covering Karma's no longer innocent looking face. Her physician never missed a beat, however, and as Irelia's juices dripped from her chin Karma's tongue kept going for another several minutes before she again raised her head, showing off the damage the Blade Dancer's arousal had done to her hair and makeup as it slowly made its way down her clavicle before draining down between her perky breasts.</p><p>	«Very good,» the Enlightened One said softly, lifting a finger to lift a strand of wet, sticky hair away from her mouth. «Let go of your inner turmoil. Let go of your burdens.» Irelia wanted to respond, but she was still out of breath from the intense pleasure and could think of nothing to say before Karma again dove, this time straight ahead to plant her mouth on Irelia's own lips. As she tasted her own sweet juices a rush of courage swelled up within her as she reciprocated the kiss, even daring to bring a hand up to cup Karma's face. The tanned woman retreated, evidently pleased, judging from the wide smile on her still wet lips. Without breaking eye contact and with Irelia's hand still resting on her cheek, Karma raised her own hand and with a sharp nail she tore the bandages that still covered Irelia's chest in half, before carelessly pulling and dragging the scraps away to reveal the treasure she sought. «True will comes from the heart,» she whispered as she dove in and took one of Irelia's nipples in her mouth, nibbling on it gently. Her other hand crept back down between Irelia's legs and began to prod her still dripping entrance. «And two hearts are stronger than one.» With that, her fingers entered the black-haired woman, an act that yet again elicited a sharp gasp that slowly transitioned to rhythmic moans as the fingers began moving further and further in.</p><p>	«Remember, Irelia,» Karma said as she let go of the Blade Dancer's erect nipple, a trail of saliva hanging between them. Her eyes were filled with equal parts joy and lust as they met Irelia's own. «I gave strict orders for no one to enter or leave this tent until you give the order.» With that she dove back in, presumably to give the other nipple the same treatment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>